Laughter in the Rain
by Dreamnorn
Summary: The first rain of the season always brings such beautiful little wonders, doesn't it? HRE/Chibitalia tentative oneshot.


_A little story inspired by the recent rains._

_God, I love HRE/Chibitalia. It's so unspeakably adorable, I couldn't help but write something. Please keep in mind that I'm referring to Italy as a "she" because that's how Holy Rome saw him and NOT because I'm mistaking Chibitalia for a girl. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Laughter in the Rain

It was autumn once again at the Holy Roman Empire's mansion. There was this feeling in the air—a familiar coziness and tranquility that only the transitioning season of fall could bring. The leaves on the trees were fading from green to the earthy auburn colors that the young empire loved so much. Holy Rome sighed dreamily as he looked out the window. _Just like her hair,_ he thought, his eyes once again drifting to the familiar figure in the garden. The cracks of sunshine in the cloudy sky were highlighting her just so, making his beautiful Italy appear more like an angel than she already did.

From his safe distance, Holy Rome risked a delicate smile. His hand hesitantly touched the cold, rigid glass that stood between him and the outside. He closed his eyes slowly, imagining for a moment that he was holding her hand. Her warm, fragile hand…

The country sighed again, more dejected than before. After the previous day's 'incident' involving a mouse and accidentally looking under Italy's skirt, Holy Rome was certain that Italy hated him. He always tripped over his words or his own two feet around her, his mind too busy comprehending she was close to form coherent thought. She panicked whenever he blushed, mistaking it for anger, and ran away when he chased after her. But, for some reason, when _he_ got flustered and ran, she would chase after _him._ It confused him to no end.

_Once, just once, I wish there was some way I could be with her—smile with her, laugh with her, play with her—without messing things up._

He stood there for a moment, eyes still closed, when a small series of tapping noises began to reach his ears. Blinking his eyes open, Holy Rome looked at the rain that was now falling from the clouded sky. First of the season, in fact. In the back of his mind, the empire was happy for the change from the muggy heat, but something else occurred to him.

_Italy is outside._

He looked out the window, trying to catch her in spite of the water clouding his vision. Through the distortions made by the raindrops, he managed to pick her movement out among the otherwise still scenery. She was running in circles, yelling, and Holy Rome saw her trip over one of the cobblestones. Immediately, his eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sh-she hurt herself!" His anxiety sparked an energy that quickly had the empire running down the stairs from his room. In his haste, he very nearly ended up tripping and sliding on a throw-rug, but he honestly didn't care and barely registered his actions. Questions rattled through his mind faster than the driving raindrops. _What if she skinned her knee? Or hurt her back? Or worse—hit her head! My god, she could be seriously injured!_

He didn't even bother to respond to Hungary when she asked what was wrong or Austria when he shouted to not run in the house. The only thing on his mind was getting Italy out of this weather and inside so she could be safe.

With a loud slam, the Holy Roman Empire opened the backdoor to the outside, panting heavily from the amount of energy he exerted. "ITALY! Are you all right? What's wrong? What hap—?"

Holy Rome stopped midsentence.

Italy was looking at him with big brown eyes, grinning cheerfully and standing up straight. Although drenched from head to toe and shivering, she looked like she couldn't be happier and appeared completely oblivious to the other's panic.

"Ve~ hi, Holy Rome! Do you want to play in the rain with me? It hasn't rained in forever!"

A familiar heat rose to his cheeks. _Oh no. Not again!_ Struggling not to stutter, the young empire hesitated, "But I—but you—." Upon seeing Italy's face fall and a slight pout form on her mouth, he took a sharp breath. "You could get sick if you stay out here too long. It's cold and flu season, remember?"

Italy chuckled, "You need to learn to have fun once in a while! You're always so busy doing work and studying, I think you need a break. Playing in the rain is _so_ cool. You'll love it!"

"I… don't really know how," Holy Rome confessed, still trying to go with his first instinct to bring Italy indoors before anything bad could happen.

"Then I'll show you."

Gently grabbing his hand, Italy pulled Holy Rome out from under the overhang and beneath the raining sky. The water began to soak his clothes and gently tickle his skin, but he honestly couldn't notice. The only thing on his mind was _Italy's_ _holding my hand oh my goodness sakes I'm never going to wash it again._

It took a few seconds for him to regain rational thought as Italy suddenly let go (much to his disappointment) and began to demonstrate. "My favorite thing to do in the rain is jump in the puddles. It's super easy, but also super fun! Watch!" With a tiny leap, the little country landed squarely in the center of the puddle, sending water flying and a spot of mud hitting Holy Rome's cheek.

The sudden contact sent a little jolt through his body, a small shiver going up his spine. It felt… oddly exhilarating. Huh. His sharp blue eyes opened wide, and he stomped onto the nearest puddle. Italy giggled a little as some of the water hit her hand.

Italy's laughter had an unusual effect on Holy Rome. Not only was it one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard, so light and airy and full of warmth, but it had this sort of contagious electricity to it that he couldn't explain. For the first time in what felt like eons, a huge grin spread on the empire's face as he began to leap with a new energy into every puddle he could find. _She was right! I should never have hesitated in answering yes. From now on, I'll always say yes to Italy. My darling_ _Italy…_

Suddenly, Holy Rome felt a cold splash on the back of his neck—a ton of water hitting him at once. He turned around, a little shocked, to find that Italy had splashed him with water from one of the fountains. She appeared nervous for a second, as if waiting to be yelled at for being so childish, but instead Holy Rome scooped up some fountain water and hit her right back.

Laughing so jovially it drowned out the rain, Italy began to rapidly splash Holy Rome. Being able to withhold his happiness no longer, Holy Rome began to chortle too as he retaliated playfully. Its boyish sound came out in short, loud bursts, and he started to snort when he grew short of breath. Italy looked rather surprised. "Isn't this fun? I swear, until now, I've never heard you laugh before!"

Holy Rome's eyes widened a little.

"I like it," Italy beamed. "I never thought you were the type to snort!"

Tremendously embarrassed but partially relieved that Italy didn't think it was _entirely_ stupid, Holy Rome mumbled, "It's dumb, really. I don't like my laugh."

Italy tilted her head a little. "Don't say that. It's cute."

Holy Rome was pretty sure he was blushing in a shade of red that hadn't been invented yet. "Th-that's part of why I like to be serious most of the time." In a bid to change the subject, he put on a big smile and splashed Italy again, making her snicker and step into the fountain to get maximum water as she returned fire.

"By the way, Holy Rome," she smiled, "what were you so startled about when you came out here? You looked like the world was going to end!"

Not wanting to admit that he had been watching her the entire time, Holy Rome replied, "O-oh, that. Well, I was, ummm… doing my work. Yes! I was studying, and then the rain started. I took a look out of the window, but…" he bowed his head. "I saw you out there playing around and you tripped. I was… sort of worried that… you might have been… well… hurt."

Italy walked closer to Holy Rome, the water swishing around her shoes as she waded through the fountain. "I'm just fine, Holy Rome. I think you worry too much." The empire sighed, a sound that didn't escape the Italian nation's ears. "But," she added, looking him in the eye, "at the same time, I like that you worry a lot. It shows you care."

Shyly, the empire averted his eyes and whispered, "Thanks, Italy."

"Ve~ c'mon! Let's play some more!" Italy pulled Holy Rome into the fountain, his clothes becoming more soaked then they had been. But playing there, in the water, laughing and smiling with Italy, was more than enough to make him utterly oblivious to anything else and far too happy to care.

He never wanted it to end.

_~ Laughter in the Rain ~_

Two days later, Holy Rome sneezed, reaching for another tissue by his bedside. His throat was sore, his limbs achy, his migraine reaching new heights with every rough cough issued from his lungs. Hungary scolded him when he got sick, telling the empire that it wasn't smart to play in the rain for so long—and worse, splash around in the _fountain_ during a rainstorm. Frankly, Holy Rome was tired of hearing about it. He would rather be sick than have _Italy_ be ill, at any rate.

_It was fun while it lasted, though. _The rain was slowing down outside, a sign that it would end soon enough. Tired from the strain of fighting off illness, Holy Rome noted that taking a nap was probably the best thing he could do for himself.

_Creeeeaaaaakkkkk._

Holy Rome sat up a little at the unexpected visitor. Italy, carrying a tray with warm chicken soup, lingered by the doorway. "I brought you some lunch, Holy Rome."

"Come in," the sick nation coughed hoarsely, "and set it by my bedside table, please."

Italy did as she was told and laboriously climbed onto Holy Rome's bed. Holy Rome, too sick to protest but not too sick to feel his temperature rise even further from being in close proximity with the other nation, tried to say something, but it instead came out as a loud cough.

Italy tensed noticeably. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

_I always feel better in your company, Italy,_ he wanted to say. But when Italy placed a worried hand on his forehead, the words caught in his throat and were rendered incapable of escaping.

Instead, he stuttered, "S-sort of."

He looked into Italy's eyes—those beautiful brown pools he could simply get lost into. They were swimming with an emotion that looked close to sadness, but not quite. The other country didn't say anything, but Holy Rome could read her expression like a book.

_I'm worried about you, Holy Rome._

The prettiest words he ever heard in silence.

In spite of his condition, he chuckled, echoing the other's words, "I'm just fine, Italy. I think you worry too much."

"Ve~" she whimpered, looking desperately like she wanted to do something. Her expression was so adorable that Holy Rome had to use every ounce of what little energy he had remaining to hold back an 'aww.' She looked up at the window and took a sharp breath. "Holy Rome, look outside!"

Obeying her command, the country turned to look. He gasped a little as well, coughing a bit. Stretching over the trees was a brilliant, misty rainbow, showing off its sextet of colors against the bright blue sky. Holy Rome smiled. "It's beautiful," he breathed. Italy scooted in closer to take a look, her hand once again making contact with Holy Rome's.

He turned to look at her. Her smile, her eyes, and the warmth and love and curiosity that came off of her in waves seemed to outshine even the little miracle outside.

_But not as beautiful as you._

_

* * *

_

_I repeat: HRE/Chibitalia is simply, to me, an ultimate display of cuteness. It never fails to make me 'daww.' Now, if only this story weren't as crappy and could do them justice…_

_I'm thinking of writing a short, one-chapter continuation of this. What do you think?_

_Comments/reviews/critiques are always welcome!_


End file.
